Flintheart Glomgold (2017)
Flintheart Glomgold (Real Name: Duke Baloney) is the rival of Scrooge McDuck in the 2017 version of DuckTales Series. Rival to Scrooge, and is the second richest businessman in the world. He is ruthlessly greedy and wants nothing more than outdoing Scrooge in every way. Description He was created by Disney Legend Carl Barks, and made his first appearance in Barks' 1956 comic The Second-Richest Duck Uncle Scrooge'' #15). Flintheart will attempt any possible underhanded deed in order to defeat Scrooge. He is a South African White Duck and the archenemy of Scrooge McDuck, usually portrayed as an ambitious, ruthless, and manipulative businessman who shares many of the same qualities as Scrooge—the drive for massive wealth, and the cunning and creativity to obtain the same—but he lacks any of Scrooge's tendencies towards generosity and compassion. In Don Rosa's The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck he is said to be a Boer.'' Biography ''Early Life Duke was born in South Africa . As a young duck in South Africa was a shoeshine boy. One day he shined Scrooge's spats and Scrooge decided to make Duke learn the same lesson he once learned when he was a child. But this backfired, as Duke felt cheated when he is paid with only a dime when the charge was a dollar plus tip. Scrooge explains that he wanted to teach him self-reliance, but Duke felt mocked and stole money from his pocket along with a gold band. He used this money to reinvent himself as Flintheart Glomgold and begin a lifelong quest to outdo Scrooge. Even going so far to change his accent to a Scottish one just to show that he could outdo him at being Scottish. 'Recent Adventures''' Woo-oo! Flintheart seeks out the legendary lost city of Atlantis, and hires some cheap bodyguards, including Donald, to aid him in his quest. When he discovers Scrooge McDuck and his nephews on the same quest, he decides to follow them. After Donald inadvertently leads them to them in the treasure room, Flintheart steals a large gem and uses Donald as bait to escape. He also leaves his bodyguards behind, valuing the gem more. When he arrives back in Duckburg, he tries to speak with the news about his finding, only for Scrooge to turn up with the real gem in tow. Flintheart soon discovers that the gem he grabbed was cursed, as a large tentacle snatches him up from the water. As he is dragged away, he curses Scrooge. The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! Flintheart tries to trick Scrooge by making a plan for killing Mark Beaks on a cruise ship in a volcano, but Scrooge refuses since he doesn't want to kill Mark Beaks. He later finds an extra slideshow called "Backstabbing Scrooge Version 3", where Scrooge later finds out that he would also die in the same volcano due to his portion of a bridge breaking. Scrooge later leaves Flintheart by himself. However, Flintheart goes on with the plan to kill Mark Beaks by delivering him a fake invitation to a "billionaires cruise" in a mailman outfit. The Missing Links of Moorshire! Flintheart competes against Scrooge in their yearly golf tournament, which Scrooge has won every year for a number of decades. After firing his caddy Tiger, Glomgold hires Louie to serve as his caddy. After he and Scrooge's party end up stuck on a mystical golf course, he continues his efforts to try and beat Scrooge, only to end up in situations that Louie will only save him from in exchange for cash. He is eventually turned to stone by the course's mists, but later partially freed when Dewey sinks the winning shot and enables their return to the normal world. McMystery at McDuck McManor! Glomgold, along with more of Scrooge's rivals are invited to his birthday party by Louie. He is kicked out by Duckworth's ghost. The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! He teams up with Goldie to trick Scrooge into finding the Golden lagoon for him. He later steals it from Scrooge, only to be betrayed by Goldie. The Shadow War! His shadow is taken by Magica and he falls into the ocean trying to keep his shadow. The Ballad of Duke Baloney! Glomgold resurfaced after his four month disappearance, after the events of The Shadow War! He was pulled from the sea (in a net) and was discovered by Mann and Fisher. When they asked him who he was he says that he doesn't know. He was suffering amnesia, and thus takes on the identity of Duke Baloney. At the climax of the episode, as Glomgold swims to save Webby and Louie from a freak storm, he regains his memory. Immediately he becomes evil again and loses his friends Mann and Fisher afterwards, he retakes his company, he taunts Scrooge with his personalized money clip that he swiped from him back in South Africa and made a wager over whoever becomes richer than the other can seize the other's company. Personality Flintheart is a ruthless businessman. A direct contrast to Scrooge in his methods, Flintheart will gladly lie and cheat his way to victory, with little care for anyone. He sees all other individuals as nothing more than tools for succeeding in his goals. Flintheart Glomgold ( or Duke Baloney) is a vain, greedy, dim grifter who gladly feign loyalty to someone if he believes that they can lead him to whatever treasure he may be hunting at the time. Flintheart wants to be better at Scrooge at everything, but when that doesn't play out the way he wishes he turns to murder. Flintheart often tries to kills Scrooge and anyone else that infuriates him like Mark Beaks. He is determined to outdo Scrooge at everything, from discovering rare treasure to being the most Scottish. Physical Appearence This incarnation of Glomgold is also rather hefty in weight, compared to his previous appearances. Glomgold wears a green Scottish kilt, with a white shirt, brown vest, and a navy blue jacket. Glomgold also sports a fake grey beard to look older. Relationships Rivals Scrooge McDuck Glomgold hates Scrooge and obsessively tries to defeat and kill every chance he gets. Every since he was young he felt cheated when he is paid with only a dime, as he believed that Scrooge was bragging about being the richest duck in the world. Leading him to reinvent himself as Flintheart Glomgold and begin a lifelong quest to outdo Scrooge. Mark Beaks Meeting in The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! Mark introduces himself as the newest rich person in Duckburg. And much like Scrooge, Glomgold hates his cockiness and wish to get rid of him, to be free from his annoying personality. Video Spoiler Appearences Season 1 * Woo-oo! * The Great Dime Chase!(cameo) * The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! * The Missing Links of Moorshire! * McMystery at McDuck McManor! * The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! * The Shadow War! (cameo) Season 2 * The Ballad of Duke Baloney! * Storkules in Duckburg! (cameo) Trivia *In The Ballad of Duke Baloney! it is revealed that he is actually a South African Duck, and pretends to be Scottish as a tactic to outdo Scrooge. *He kept the money clip he stole from Scrooge as a child on his person into adulthood. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ducks Category:DuckTales 2017 Category:2017 Characters Category:Villains Category:Male